A twisted action Percabeth story
by Noodlelover2015
Summary: ok this is my first fanfiction so be nice no flames but ideas and pointers would be apreciated there is percabeth btwteen because im paranoided btw NOTAONESHOT all flames shall be used to make smores and will not be shared with the flamer haslittlecussing


Just so you know….

1. Setting is after TLO

2. Bianca is still alive and quit being a hunter.

3. Percy went to Kronos' side and Annabeth hates him for joining Kronos, even though he came back to the good side.

4. Luke is alive and came back to the good side as well.

5. Thalia quit the hunters and came back to camp.

Chapter One

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, please forgive me!" Percy pleaded while I slammed the cabin door in his face. I looked out the window to see him slowly walk to the Hades cabin to see his _girlfriend_ Bianca. What a whore. The minute a boy takes interest in her she quits her pact of celibacy with the hunters and comes squealing back to camp; freaking home wrecker. Well, actually I shouldn't say that, since technically _I_ was the one to call things off with Percy. He decided that the good side wasn't good enough for him, pun not intended, and he joined Kronos. I always knew that boy had seaweed for brains. He eventually came back to our side and helped us defeat Kronos, but it was too little too late. He abandoned me, sorry, _us_, for power and immortality, which he never got. Just goes to show that you can't trust boys. Anyway, I stormed off to the battle arena to clear my head. Soon I saw Luke, one of my first friends, also the first friend to abandon me. He switched to Kronos' side during the battle, and I haven't forgiven him. That's not to say that I don't use him as a live punching bag every once in a while. I asked him to spar with me, and after beating Luke yet again, I saw Bianca running into the forest, crying. I went to go find Percy, thinking that it was either his fault, or he knew what had happened. I saw him by the lake staring out into the nothingness. I slowly walked up behind him and greeted him by shoving him in the water. Immediately after, water came up and grabbed my leg and dragged me in after him.

Percy's POV

I watched Bianca storm off into the woods with tears running down her face. I felt kind of bad, but I didn't really like her that much anyway. I walked over to my one true solace, the lake. I sat there looking out, thinking about what had happened when I hear somebody walking up. I thought it was Bianca until I was shoved into the water. I manipulated the water to grab my attacker and pull them in with me. It turned out to be none other than Annabeth.

"What do you want Annabeth?" I questioned as we climbed out of the water.

"I was wondering what happened to Bianca. I saw your girlfriend storming off crying. She's a real trick, I mean tricky one." Annabeth said.

"Hey, you don't have to insult her like that! She's having a hard enough time already, I mean I just dumped her, she doesn't need to take shit from my jealous ex-girlfriend too." I yelled while staring at her.

Annabeth's POV

"Which ex-girlfriend is jealous? Because it's certainly not me," I protested.

"I can tell you're lying," he boasted confidently.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT BITCH!!!!" I screamed at him.

"Fine. Fine. Deny it if you want. Whatever, we all know what the truth really is." Percy said cockily as he crossed his arms and smirked at me. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You regret breaking up with me, and you're jealous of Bianca." He quickly dove back in the water before I could turn around to rearrange his smug face. As I waited for him to surface, I was thinking of the many different ways I could kill a person without anyone knowing. After a few minutes, I started to look around in the water for him, but with no luck. Then suddenly the world flipped upside down as I was pulled into the water.

"Percy!!" I hollered as a wall of water hit me and pushed me into him. I turned around and kicked him in the chest. This caused him to move back a couple of feet. Thank Gods; he was starting to get too close for comfort. He then started repeatedly throwing waves in my direction that continued to hit me in the face. It was really starting to irritate me before I thought of a plan. When the next wave hit me, I stopped treading water and started to sink. I could see Percy swimming around and I could hear him calling my name. He sounded concerned and I smiled at the fact that my plan had worked, but my celebration was only temporary as the world around me went dark…

Chapter Two

Percy's POV

When she woke up, a huge weight was taken off of my shoulders. "Oh my gods. Annabeth are you okay?" I begged.

"Nectar," she said while coughing up a little water. I grabbed her glass next to her bunk and handed it to her. She took a sip then said sorry. "But you have nothing to be sorry for!" I said.

"Plan to scare you, but you didn't find me fast enough and I blacked out." She said wearily. Anger built up inside me.

"Annabeth, how could you do that? I thought I almost lost you!" I screamed. Then I looked into her deathly stunning grey eyes and lost all of that anger. "Well, I'm happy you're ok." I choked out while hugging her. Then Chiron galloped in asking why there was screaming. Then I lied and said it didn't come from me. Right as Chiron left, Thalia walked in.

Thalia's POV

"Why were you screaming Percy?" I questioned.

"Annabeth said that the whole drowning thing was a plan that she came up with" Percy said angrily. I looked towards Annabeth and she nodded in approval.

"You jerk!" I said while punching her in the arm. She cringed at the pain.

"I wasn't supposed to drown. I thought Percy would find me sooner." She said in an innocent voice.

"That still doesn't mean you should try it!" Percy screamed.

"Percy, calm down. Let's just put this behind us." I insisted.

"I've got to go clear my head." Percy said while storming off.

"Now Percy's mad at me and I can't do anything about it!" Annabeth said teary-eyed. She lost control and started bawling her eyes out.

"There, there. It's okay. He'll calm down. Just give him some time." I said comfortingly.

"But I just can't stand having him angry like this because of my cruel joke." Annabeth said while she continued to cry.

"There, there. I'll go talk some sense into him," I said. On that note I left to go and kill Percy for making Annabeth cry like that. When I found him I ran up to him and pushed him to the ground. "That's what you get for making Annabeth cry like that." I screamed. A couple people turned and looked.

"She's crying, why?" Percy questioned.

"Because you're angry at her Percy!" I said, still yelling.

"Hey! Don't blame all of this on me! It's not my fault she pulled a stunt like that!" Percy said, now also screaming. I just looked at him with disgust and turned to walk away.

Percy's POV

"Do you have any idea how long I spent crying thinking this was my fault? Seriously. How long have you seen me the last couple of days?" I screamed as Thalia walked away. She turned around with confusion on her face.

"I-I… I had no idea." She said with a new interest with her shoes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she took it so hard. It's just I thought it was all my fault." I said almost crying. There was now a huge crowd of campers watching. "When I brought her to the clinic, I stayed wet so people couldn't see me crying. I had to do CPR. I thought she was dead." I screamed.

"I'm sorry Percy. I-I didn't know." She whispered.

"yeah, you never know. You're never there, but then you beat people up when you, Don't, KNOW!" I screamed. Then I dove into the water. I willed the currents to get me as far away from her as possible until I stopped at my dad's palace. Until I thought he probably saw that, so I willed the currents to bring me to my cabin where I locked myself in.

Thalia's POV

I just stood there, shocked. What if he was right? I never think things through. I slowly walked to my cabin and locked the door, hoping that no one would disturb me.

Annabeth's POV

"Where is Thalia? Gods dammit. I've been sitting waiting for over an hour." I knew I shouldn't have, but I got out of bed and walked to the Poseidon cabin to find that the door was locked. I knocked only to hear Percy mumble.

"Go away."

"Please, I need to talk to you." I begged until I heard him get up and open the door. Only to see a bleak, sad, face. I walked in and sat down on one of the bunks. "Percy… One of the campers told me about your fight with Thalia." I said.

"So, what is it to you?" he responded.

"I know it was Thalia, and you were right, but still. She didn't deserve that kind of embarrassment. Even after what she said." I said quietly.

"Yeah, but still. She's always butting into other people's problems. It's just annoying." Percy replied.

Thalia's POV

I heard a knock on the door and opened to find none other than…


End file.
